


Sith eternal Alliance

by Deltario



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2





	Sith eternal Alliance

Naruto Uzumaki is a Sith lord as he is the warlord of his home planet as he looked on at his collection of scrolls and holocrons


End file.
